


The age of innocence

by LadySidious



Series: I can feel you pull me down [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Marathon Faradien, Tiny!Palpatine, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySidious/pseuds/LadySidious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble] A very young Sheev Palpatine enjoys a little time of freedom. /Marathon Faradien - Day 18/</p>
            </blockquote>





	The age of innocence

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Le temps de l'innocence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059731) by [Isa_Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien). 



> When I was reading Matthew Stover's novelisation of « Revenge of the Sith », I had the idea of this fanfiction, because Palpatine, at some point, says to Anakin that he hadn't run since he was a boy on Naboo (which is certainly wrong, considering all the lies Palpatine usually says xD).
> 
> This drabble is a translation of my own fanfiction « Le temps de l'innocence », published on February 19 th, 2016. And huge thank again to my beta-reader Gigira (what would I do without you? :D)

Sheev, along with his playmates, was running across the wide fields of Naboo, laughing, shouting, having fun. They were bothering shaaks, before running away when they were charging at them – thankfully for the children, shaaks didn't have horns and weren't fast.

Sheev enjoyed these games with his friends. He had a lot of energy to expend, so do all five-year-old boys. Furthermore, it allowed him to escape for a while his father's surveillance, and all the pressure along with it – he was extremely demanding from his firstborn son, the heir of House Palpatine.

It was the age of innocence, long before the confrontations with Cosinga, long before Hego Damask's arrival, long before the Dark Side corrupted Sheev's mind, long before he achieved his galaxy-domination plans – which led to the death of millions of people.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for all mistakes found in this translation (I'm still not perfectly bilingual, and my beta is French too xD). I hope my English is still comprehensible for an English-speaking audience ;)
> 
> Review ? ;)  
> By the way, the Facebook page of the « Sidious Army » awaits you :p


End file.
